With the rapid development of communication technology, people are increasingly accustomed to using mobile terminals to communicate with friends and family for all types of exchanges, including voice conversations, video conferences, text messages, etc. With the existing technology, the users in an active communication session sometimes have to wait for the other end to reply, having no convenient way to remind the other end, resulting in long waits and waste of time.
Accordingly, it is necessary and desirable to provide a new technology, so as to resolve the technical problem and improve the above-mentioned approach.